


I think I know now

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: With the growth of their child, Obi-Wan's body goes through certain changes to benefit that life but he didn't expect just how much his lover would love it.(This was a challange from tumblr haha, a bit outside my usual own interests)





	I think I know now

There’s a pearly liquid gathered at Obi-Wan’s nipples that makes Qui-Gon stare at his lover, the other man turned a bright kind of red even as he keeps his hands from covering his chest as he instead opts for fisting his hands into his leggings.

Shifting his hands from the others more swelled hips, Qui-Gon gently touched a finger to the right nipple, his eyes flickering to the others when Obi-Wan inhales sharply at the simple touch before bringing his hand away to rub index and thumb together where the pearly fluid from Obi-Wan’s nipple had pooled.

Qui-Gon sniffed at it despite already knowing what it was. “...You’re lactating.” He rumbled quietly. “This is milk for the baby.” He added in quiet surprise.

“...Uhu.” Obi-Wan whispered, nodding a bit.

Clearly he hadn’t been expecting to lactate when Qui-Gon had drawn his pregnant lover close and onto his lap in the couch for a bit of heavy petting time. Or if he did then he forgot it as Qui-Gon did his best to distract him and get him out of his tunics.

“You’re early.” Qui-Gon murmured as he looked closely at the puffy, pink nipples with the soft sheen of the pearly liquid coating them. “You’re barely into fifteenth week.” He noted quietly. “The pad indicated you would around the seventeenth week.”

“Yes, well, I guess I’m early.” Obi-Wan huffed, the top of his cheeks still pink along with his ears as he shifted in agitation only to freeze as he felt the heavy erection Qui-Gon was still entertaining.

He turned wide eyes on Qui-Gon, watching as the older man licked his thumb and index.

“Sweet...” Qui-Gon rumbled before reaching out, grasping Obi-Wan by his rear to pull him closer as he held the others gaze.

Lowering his head slowly, eyes heated as they never let go of Obi-Wan’s own, Qui-Gon lapped at the right nipple with the tip of his tongue which earned him a little cry of sensitivity.

“You have no idea how much your changing body has affected me love, to watch how your body adjusts to carry our child, to know that you’re willing and feel how it fills you with light.” Qui-Gon whispered. “It makes you… irresistible.” He growled quietly and before Obi-Wan could respond, he wrapped his lips around the puffy nipple, bringing his hand up to rub and massage gently at the hardened tissue.

Throwing his arms around the others head, Obi-Wan gave a small wail, both from surprise and pleasure as the over-sensitive bud was carefully suckled from by a slick and hot mouth and the breast was squeezed to provide more.

Obi-Wan couldn’t have stopped his lover even if he wanted to, his hands buried into the long hair as Qui-Gon nursed at him, and that was just it, he didn’t want to stop the other man at all.

It felt too good, relief from the pressure in his chest even if it was making him more tender and mewling, Obi-Wan kneaded at the others scalp while panting harshly.

Pulling back a bit, Qui-Gon nuzzled at the others chest slowly. “You have no idea how your changing body makes me feel, the way it swells with life, the living Force practically oozing out of every pore of your body.” He panted out finally, eyes practically black with desire.

Laughing quietly while grinding down against Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan kneaded the others scalp a bit. “Oh I think I have a small clue.” He hummed, feeling the bulge pressing up against him.

There was a quiet growl and then Qui-Gon tipped them both until he was above Obi-Wan on the bed, eager for more, ever more of his loving mate.


End file.
